Field of the invention
Discussion of the Background
The present invention relates to an- air conditioner structure. FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing the outward appearance of a conventional air conditioner, wherein the air conditioner comprises an air conditioner body 1 and a front panel 2 defining the outer contour of the front half of the air conditioner. On the front panel 2 are defined a grill-shape inlet port 3 for air suction, a blow port 4 for blowing heat-exchanged air and a room temperature detection hole 5 for sucking room air to detect its temperature. Besides, a filter 6 is attached to the back of the front panel 2. FIG. 10 is a partial perspective view showing the disposition of a room temperature sensor in such air conditioner. A room temperature sensor 8 is mounted by means of a sensor holder 7 at the position corresponding to the room temperature detection hole 5, in the air conditioner, interior the front panel 2.
In the inside of such air conditioner, the air sucked through the inlet port 3 of the front panel 2 passes through the filter 6 and a heat exchanger (not shown) to exchange heat, before being blown from the blow port 4 under the front panel 2. On the other hand, the temperature of the air sucked through the room temperature detection hole 5 is detected by the room temperature sensor 8 and the air conditioner is controlled based upon receiving its detection signal.
However, in the conventional air conditioner of the composition as mentioned above, the room temperature could not detected precisely, because the room temperature sensor 8 disposed inside the front panel 2 may easily be affected by the heat generated by electric motor or other electric components in the air conditioner.
On the other hand, FIG. 11 shows the inner composition of a conventional air conditioner provided with an electric heater which is activated when the heating operation starts to heat the air which can not exchange heat sufficiently on starting the operation, while FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing the composition of this electric heater.
In this air conditioner, the air sucked through a grill-shape inlet port 3 of a front panel 2 is heat-exchanged by a heat exchanger 13 to pass through an electric heater 14, before being blown from a blow port 4 by a blower 15. The electric heater 14, composed of electric heating elements 17 held by a metal frame 16 is attached to the inside of the air conditioner by means of the metal frame 16. Lead wires 18 of the electric heater 14 are held, for example, by winding around clamps 19 welded to the bottom of the metal frame 16.
In such conventional air conditioner, it has been necessary to attach, by welding for example, clamps for holding lead wires to the metal frame 16, composing the electric heater 14. Besides, the shape of the metal frame 16 at thee side in opposition to the blower 15 was not designed carefully and, consequently, the blower 15 directly affected by the heat from the electric heating element 17 should be made of heat resistant material, resulting in cost increase.
As an independent invention, but related to the present application, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-55917 discloses a technique for forming clamps for holding wiring of electric motor in integration with a plastic molded casing.